Coming Home
Coming Home is the sixth episode of Red vs. Blue: Reliving Blood Gulch. It aired January 16th, 2012. Plot The episode begins inside Blue Base where Tucker and Caboose are still being interrogated by Agent Maine. "Now look. You can tell me who this guy is... or I can kill you both." "I'm telling you he was a jackass who got killed!" Tucker said. "Not good enough." Maine replied hitting Tucker with his Brute Shot. "Come on! Thats all hes told us!" "I doubt that." Maine replied again hitting Tucker with his Brute Shot. He motioned to Caboose. "You haven't said anything this whole time. Answer me." "Uh... my mom told me to never talk to strangers." Caboose said. "I told you who I am. Agent Maine of Project Freelancer here to rescue/recover, now find out what happened to, this Blue Soldier. Now I'm not a stranger. Talk." "Umm... I'm also scared of you... and your big shiney head..." "Talk or I'll kill you both." "Oh yea. Do that and you'll never find out who he is!" Tucker said. Agent Maine hit him again. "I'll just go to the Red Team and interrogate them as well. There may be only 2 non injured soldiers there but one has to know what happened." "Them they're stupid. They probably forgot already. OWWW! Will you st... OWWW" Tucker said while being hit by Agent Maine. Maine sighed. "I'm sure the other Agents don't have to deal with this." he said. The Three Agents are shown inside what resemble bacta tanks. "Alright Agents. I saw what happened. Why did you fail me though. It was 3 against 2!" The Director questioned. "Because sir. Your making us go against two of the Agencies top Freelancers!" C.T. said. "Silence Coneticut. Your anger aided their cause. If you'd not slipped into a rage its entirely possible and highly likely that your team would have won. Wyoming why didn't you just shoot. I had orders to kill and yet you hesitated." "Because sir.... I have.... feelings for Agent Texas." Wyoming said. "And you Washington. Why is it that rather than attempt to complete your mission you decided to check on your fellow agents? That was valuable time you wasted." The Director said. "I believe you could use a few more Agents to help you. I'll send them in briefly. Continue to heal. I'll need you in peak condition if your to combat Agent Texas again. "We have wounded here command." Sarge said. "Well... one wounded and one that needs repaired... also we could... oh. Ok. I'll hold." "Oh you've got to be kidding me right?" Simmons called out. "Grif I thought you sedated Simmons to stop his pain!" Sarge looked around. "Grif?" he asked again. He heard snoring. Sarge looked down to see Grif syringe in hand passed out on the floor. "Gah der buh. Dirty junkie. I hope there was air in that." "What was that?" Came the voice of Vic. "Oh sorry command. Err..." Sarge began "No Sarge this is the 8th time you've called. I don't know where your Freelancer Agent is. I also don't know where my car keys are... or my car for that matter... but thats not related." "Err... its not about him. But... could you check again?" "Sarge. I'm hanging up." Vic said annoyed. "WAIT! Vic no! I was actually here to request a lift out to a medical station for one of my soldiers. Another needs to be... repaired. We could honestly just use another Robot kit to help repairs. And we need a medic." "Damn what'd you guys do down there?" Vic asked "Errr... it was an attack gone wrong. You see a grenade landed in the Puma..." "Wait what? You guys have a Puma?" "Err... no thats what we call the M12-LRV..." "The what?" Vic asked. "The M12-LRV you sent us." "What we didn't send you anything but a Warthog." Vic said. "Now what in sanhell is a Warthog?" Sarge asked. "A Warthog is an animal. I wanna know what the hell a Puma is." "Err... never mind. So do you have an ETA on the repair kit, lift off, and medic?" Sarge asked. "Huh oh yea. It should all be there within the next 24 hours." Vic said. "Thank you command." Sarge said hanging up. "Hey rookie, good job man! Why didn't you tell us you knew how to drive the tank?" "New target acquired." (spinning turret around at Church)" "That's not a target. That's Church." "Yeah, that's right, it's me, Church! What's going on, man!" Shelia locked on to Church, "Target locked." "What? No. Target unlock. Unlock! Please help me nice lady." "Firing main cannon." "Uh oh..." "Uh oh..." "What? Oh, son of a bi-" "Holy fuck! Church, are you okay? Talk to me, Church! You shot Church, you team-killing fucktard!" Epsilon could barely hear Tucker's screams. "Great now where the hell will I go?" Church said alloud. He quickly appeared right next to his body in Blue Base. Right next to Agent Maine interrogating Tucker and Caboose. "Hey guys I'm back I tol..." Church turned to see Agent Maine who he believes to have become the Meta already "HOLY SHIT THE METAS HERE!" Tex and York make their ways through the hallways. They encounter no soldiers. When they begin to near the Escape Pods an alarm sounds. Tex quickly runs. York tries but fails to catch up to her. York turns a corner to find Tex in the middle of a hallway with escape pods surronding her. "Tex what are you doing? We can get out of here!" York yells. "No we can't. That alarm sounding. That was an emergency jetteson. It sent all of the pods out. We are getting out on these. But we may be able to get on a Pelican and escape." "Well then lets go." York says. They begin running down the halls. They turn a corner. The Director begins to speak on the loudspeaker. "This is a lockdown of the ship. All escape pods have been jetesoned. We must have all Pelicans leave the ship until notified BY ME to return to ship. Is that understood?" The turn another corner and hear the roaring up of Pelicans. "Come on if we hurry we may be able to catch up to them before we leave!" Tex yells at York again running. "But we're five hallways away! We'll never make it there in time!" However he runs to catch up with her again. He does so this time only to see the Pelicans all outside the forcefield leaving. "Well fuck us." Tex says as the episdoe ends.